Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 18
Issue 18 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated October 2001, was released on the 24th September 2001. Features *'New Robots: Sir K's New Recruits!' - A preview of some of the new robots that would appear in Series 5. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with the list of the Series 5 seeds. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Robot War Live!' - A description of the Robot Wars Live events, where the Series 5 qualifiers were held. *'How To Draw: Dreadnaut' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Dreadnaut. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring At Home With The House Robots, information about subscriptions and a preview of the next issue. *'Face Of Fear!' - Instead of a poster on the back page, there was a Sir Killalot mask that could be cut out and worn. Comics Fantasy Fight - Sumpthing vs Onslaught vs Scar - Onslaught started by ramming Sumpthing, then flipping Scar. Scar was unaffected, as it is invertible, and attacked Sumpthing, cutting into the side, but Sumpthing attacked back with its axe. With the two robots stuck together, Onslaught took advantage and pushed them together into the pit. Fantasy Fight - Sawpoint and Spikasaurus! - Spikasaurus drove straight at Saw Point, causing some damage, but then drove over it. It fell on its back, but was able to roll back onto its wheels. It charged back into Saw Point, but was deflected away and got stuck in the arena wall. Saw Point came in to attack its immobile opponent, tearing into it with its saw-wheels. Competitions *'Get Your Skates On!' - 2 winners would win a set of roller blades with knee and elbow pads plus bags of Maoam Stripes, and 5 runners-up would receive bags of Maoam Stripes. The question was "Which Of The Following Is Not A Maoam Fruit Flavour: Cherry, Or Onion?", to which the answer was Onion. *'Woody Want This?' - 1 Game Boy Color with a copy of Woody Woodpecker and Microsoft Pinball Arcade available to win. Three runners-up would receive both games. The question was "Who Is Woody Woodpecker's Vulture Enemy", to which the answer was Buzz Buzzard. Posters *'Matilda' (1 page) *'Shunt' (2 pages) Free Gifts A key ring of one of the House Robots, either Sir Killalot or Sergeant Bash. Adverts *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider magazine' (Page 15) *'Kellog's Frosties' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 25) Gallery RWM18.jpg|The Magazine with the Sergeant Bash key ring RWM18b.jpg|The Magazine with the Sir Killalot key ring RWm18p2-3.jpg RWm18p4-5.jpg RWm18p6-7.jpg RWm18p8-9.jpg RWm18p10-11.jpg RWm18p12-13.jpg RWm18p14.jpg RWm18p16-17.jpg RWm18p19.jpg RWm18p20-21.jpg RWm18p22-23.jpg RWm18p24-25.jpg RWm18p26-27.jpg RWm18p28-29.jpg RWm18p30-31.jpg RWm18back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Head Of Advertising: Claire Barrow *Brand Solutions Manager: Fiona Paterson *Marketing Exec: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Lucy Regan *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Magazines: Peter Phippen *Contributors: Ian Hillyard (cover),John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon, Sam Bennett (designer), Cheesy Moore *Photography: Simon Duncan, Chris Capstick, John Green, Sharron Price *Thanks: Tikki Bar, Grape Sense, Ivor's Errors and Omissions *In the New Robots section, many of the Heats the robots are listed as appearing in are incorrect; **Hippobotomus is listed as appearing in Heat A, when it actually was in Heat C. **Bee-Capitator is listed as appearing in Heat F, when it actually was in Heat D. **Kan-Opener is listed as appearing in Heat E, when it actually was in Heat B. **Sabretooth is listed as appearing in Heat B, when it actually was in Heat G. **Black Widow is listed as appearing in Heat H, when it actually was in Heat B. **Ruf Ruf Dougal is listed as appearing in Heat B, when it actually was in Heat D. **Juggernot 2 is listed as appearing in Heat C, when it actually was in Heat B. **Trouble 'n' Strife is listed as appearing in Heat F, when it actually was in Heat E. **Corkscrew is listed as appearing in Heat I, when it actually was in Heat F. **Axe-Awe is listed as appearing in Heat D, when it actually was in Heat H. **V.I.P.E.R. 01 is listed as appearing in Heat L, when it actually was in Heat I. *In the second Fantasy Fight, Saw Point is written as one word. **Saw Point is missing its front spike. *In the Letters section, Destruct-A-Bubble is spelt Distruct-A-Bubble again. *In the Seeds section, Behemoth is shown having a minus 10, instead of a minus 9, for its seed gap. Category:Books and Magazines